Pensamientos
by Kuchi-San
Summary: IchixRuki : Ichigo y las cosas que piensa por su enana. Oneshot xD


¡Hola!, estoy segura que nadie se acuerda de mi xD. Aish... he tenido problemas de salud, y bueno… me he estado recuperando y volvi a la Uni… no tan bien como quisiera, pero sigo viva. Necesito un respiro, siento que nadie me pesca ._. Pero eso es otra cosa n-n.

Les traigo un Oneshot que se me ocurrió porque ando media **EMO**cional xD. Amo a Ichigo, eso no lo duden. Bueno, sin mas los dejo entretenerse con mis lecturas fomes (¿) … ah y pedir disculpas con el otro fic (The Campament Shinigamesco no Jutsu). Algún dia lo retomaremos –Creo- Mai òwo tu Manah Kuchiki te lo suplica T____T… _"Manah y el fic?"_ xDDDD

**Disclaimer**: **BLEACH **no es mío. Si fuera Leonardo Farkas me compro Japón y hago la serie con mucho IchixRuki xD y los personajes los uso para mi entretención y manipulación para que el mundo sea asi como ahora (¿) xDDD.

PD: Aprovecho de comprarme Corea también xDDD

PD2: Y a Jae T_T… -Huye-

* * *

**Pensamientos**

Ya no puedo más con esto. Es algo inevitable, algo que jamás pensé que diría. Pero, _amo_ a Rukia.

Si, suena bastante estúpido, a mí nunca se me pasó por la mente sentir algo por ella. Pero el tiempo es sabio – O eso creo -.

Empezó todo este lío con una pelea. Desde que nos vimos que no dejamos de molestarnos, eso es como… una conexión inmediata, o un medio para decirnos algo, pero ¿Qué es?

Por primera vez siento miedo de preguntarle algo a _ella_… Algo con respecto… bueno ya saben, no me hagan decirlo.

No sé bien si realmente estoy enamorado de la enana, porque nunca he sabido como se siente, pero de lo que estoy seguro, es que ella calma la lluvia que hay en mi interior. Yo siento que la amo, pero ¿será verdadero esto?

Quiero decir, a lo mejor es simplemente atracción temporal. Ninguna chica ha vivido conmigo en mi casa. Pienso a veces… si hubiera sido otra chica que se hubiera quedado, ¿me habría enamorado de ella? No lo creo así, pero hay una posibilidad.

Estos días en el Instituto me vale todo. Estoy siempre pendiente de _ti_… Todo gira en torno a ti. Últimamente me preocupas y me importa todo lo que hagas, pero siempre te digo como respuesta "Haz lo que quieras" para pasar inadvertido.

Te enfadas conmigo, peleamos, nos decimos palabrotas y al rato… es como si nada hubiera pasado. Es una relación extraña, pero me gusta. Ahora entiendo a Keigo cuando siempre se acerca a ti, si eres hermosa.

¿¡Desde cuando me volví tan cursi?! Es lo que menos me gusta de esto. No sé como actuar en frente de una chica, como pedirle que salgamos o simplemente decirle 'Te ves bien'. Pero con Rukia, es peor que pelear con Mil Hollows, jamás pensé que sería tan difícil poder hablar con ella de esto.

Ahora te veo en mi habitación. Estás leyendo como siempre un manga. Te ves entretenida y muy mona. Siempre mirándote en silencio, sin que te cerciores… de pronto te das cuenta y dejo de mirarte. Me preguntas.

- ¿Oi Ichigo, te pasa algo?

- …

Y reacciono lentamente

- Ichigo…

- Ah… ¿que me... preguntaste?

- Que si te pasaba algo baka, estas ahí mirando algo… como ido…

- Puede ser…

Sigo mirando hacia otro lado. Me acuesto en mi cama y me pongo a observar el techo. Siento que mi cama se mueve. Eres tú, que acerca a mi.

- No me mientas… estas pensando en algo y no me quieres decir que es –Me dices con esa cara decidida de una Kuchiki… no sé que decirte-

-Si, es cierto. Pienso algo y no quiero decirtelo, así que déjame en paz enana

- ¡Eres insoportable! Cuando uno quiere ayudarte, ignoras… y después me dices que yo nunca me preocupo por ti…

Ese último comentario que dijiste, me hizo voltear a verte. Ya no aguantaba mas, necesito decirte lo mucho que me importas enana.

_¿Qué fue lo que dije? Bueno, a mi me importa mucho Ichigo eso lo tengo claro. Pero… a veces siento que no es solo preocupación hacia él. _

Yo siento que, todo este tiempo que he estado aquí, en el mundo humano, me ha servido para encontrar algo que llene mi corazón. Que calmase aquella angustia que sentía. Y desde que llegué a Karakura y conocí a Ichigo, todo eso se desvaneció.

"_Hizo que mi vida cambiara"_

Ahora que, te miro… te ves bien. Lo admito. Pero no estoy segura… te pareces tanto a él… estoy confundida Ichigo.

A veces ni yo entiendo mi comportamiento hacia ti. Tampoco entiendo como es que, con el pasar del tiempo, cada día me importas mas y mas.

Eres tan testarudo, no entiendo cómo podemos aun así, 'llevarnos bien' o eso creo. Pero… _me gusta._

Me pregunto que pasaría si… no Rukia, los Shinigamis y los humanos no… simplemente no se puede. Aún así, nosotros rompimos la regla de todas formas, tenemos una amistad.

Este mundo me hizo cambiar mucho. De hecho, últimamente hasta yo misma me he dado cuenta que me siento mas humana. ¿Será que… mi alma se está sincronizando mucho con el gigai?... puede que con el tiempo pertenezca a este mundo… no lo sé. De todas maneras, algún día yo tendré que irme de aquí. Nii-sama jamás me dejaría más tiempo aquí…

-¿Rukia?

-¿Uhm?....

-Lo siento, es que estoy agotado… no quiero aburrirte con mis pensamientos…

-_"Quiero escucharte Ichigo…" _ Ya… mejor dime antes que me enfade más…

-Enana tonta, como te vas a enfadar por algo que ni si quiera sabes… hmp

-Me colmas la paciencia… está bien, no me digas nada, siempre pierdo mi tiempo contigo… -Rukia sale de la habitación dejando a Ichigo con su orgullo-

-¡R-Rukia!... aish…

De pronto, la Shinigami entra de nuevo a la habitación algo avergonzada.

-¿No que te ibas?

-… Se me había olvidado el manga que leia…

- ¬¬…

-Por qué me miras así descerebrado, ni si quiera se te puede hablar porque estás siempre con esa misma cara de bobo…

-¡¿QUE!?

-Y encima, te enfadas por todo. Sólo porque te digo la verdad de lo que veo…

-…

-¡Jo… y te quedas callado! ¿Como quieres que te entienda?

Ichigo ya no aguantaba mas escuchar a Rukia reclamarle por su actitud. Es que acaso no se daba cuenta que entre más le hacia perder el quicio, ¿más le atraía?

Rukia no entendía que mierda le pasaba a su compañero pelinaranjo. Pero él seguía con el ceño fruncido, aunque más de lo acostumbrado.

-_Cállate… Rukia_

_-_¡Por lo menos dime algo!, tonta, estúpida, no sé… Estás demasiado extraño Ichigo

-_Ya no sigas… _

-¡Si no dices nada, arruinaré tu tarea…! –El chico se acercaba lentamente. La morena solo se limitaba a retroceder de a poco- ¿!Oye, me estas escuchando?!... Ichigo –Rukia se topó con el borde de la cama del Shinigami. Tragó saliva-

-Por qué… mejor… -Empezaba a susurrar-

-… Eh?...

-No te ¡CALLAS DE UNA VEZ ENANA DEL DEMONIO! –Sin dejar reaccionar a Rukia, la tomó por la cintura algo brusco y la besó con fuerza-

La pelinegra quería deshacerse del chico (**N/A:** Claaaaro xDDDD), intentaba separarlo de ella pero, lo único que conseguía, era que Ichigo la sostuviera con mas fuerza sobre su pequeña y delgada cintura.

Era tanto el forcejeo, que Rukia perdió el equilibrio y ambos cayeron a la cama del sustituto (**N/A**: LOL sonó como a 'Prostituto' XDDDD –Ok sigue escribiendo-)

Se limitaron a verse a los ojos. No había duda que con solo mirarse se decían todo.

-Imbécil… -Y si que se decían todo XD-

-Idiota… -Se limitó a medio sonreírle-

-¿Hace cuanto?...

-Desde que te vi…

-¿Te demoraste eh?

-Me sacas de quicio cuando empiezas a hablar mucho… -Ichigo hundió su cabeza en el cuello de la chica besándola suavemente-

-¿En… en serio?... –Decía entre cosquillas- Creo que… yo igual… pero no tenía las agallas para… decirte algo así…

Ichigo se separó de ella para mirarla. Sentía que se había quitado un peso de encima al habérsele declarado, y manerita del chico xD

-Si te fui a buscar a la Soul Society, es por algo Rukia… no quiero que te vayas de mi lado…

-Por mí… me quedo, pero tú sabes bien que no todo es para siempre Ichigo…

-…

La chica lo volvió a besar atrayéndolo con sus pequeños y delgados brazos. Ambos cerraron los ojos. Los pensamientos de Ichigo en ese momento se desvanecieron de la nada, sólo se limitaba a sentir a la morena…

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

-¿No que te ibas?

-… Se me había olvidado el manga que Leia…

_-"Estúpido sentimiento de mierda"…_ Rukia… si me pasa algo…

-Te escucho Imbécil… _"Si no es lo que estoy pensando, entonces empezaré yo con esto…"_

**FIN xD**

* * *

Que fomeee!!! Verdad? …aish no ando creativa. Pero bueno owo que se le va hacer… De todas maneras el IchixRuki se vende como pan caliente u.u y K.T nos hace sufrir… pero vamos que de a poco se ve que hay algo mas entre estos dos mongos xD

Cuídence n.n!

Nos vemos, Gracias por leer y dejar Review.

Bye byeee!

** Kuchiki-Jae **


End file.
